


Welcome (maybe)

by FandomsInBooks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: Genji moved to L.A. out of the blue, which he instantly gained many friends, so after one summer of complete silence from Genji, he returns this year with metal arms and a brother. Jesse tries to befriend the older brother, but it seems Hanzo has other things in mind. Jesse makes sure Hanzo doesn't feel left out, but that starts to get more and more difficult when he realises he was probably falling in love with the Japanese guy.





	

It was the first day of school for the Overwatch gang, yes, that’s what we’ll call them. Overwatch High was a school created-wait, this doesn’t matter, let’s focus on the actually story here. Jesse McCree, or that’s what he thought his last was, is late for the first day of school. Jack knocked on his door, sighing very heavily.

“Jesse, get your ass up!” He called, pounding the door harder. It opened, and for once in Jack’s life he was surprised to see Jesse actually dressed and ready for the day. “Sorry, woke up late.” He laughed, Jack shaking his head and the two walked down to the kitchen.

Reyes looked up, sipping his coffee, D.Va, or Hana, waved at him as he walked in, “Morning sunshine, you don’t look dead today.” She teased, while Jesse sat next to her on a bar stool. “Not a early riser ya see.” Jesse chuckled, making Hana laugh.

“Alright, hurry and eat, I’ll give you guys a ride.” Jack said as he gave Reyes a kiss before going to gather his stuff for work. “Hey dad.” Hana said, looking at Reyes, “Now that you’re back from the military camp, are you gonna be home more?” Reyes nodded, “I plan on it, wouldn’t wanna be away from miss D.Va now would I?”

Jesse smirked, “I dunno, she’s kinda been a pain.” She rolled her eyes, “Please, you didn’t leave the house for a whole month this summer.” He laughed, “Good point.”

They left shortly, Hana humming as she looked through her phone. “Yes! Genji is gonna be here today!” She said, smiling. “Oh good, missed that guy.” Jesse said as he watched building fly by. Hana let a small giggle escape her before she fell silent.

“Hey, did you know Genji had an older brother?” Hana asked, looking up at Jesse. “No, he doesn’t talk a lot about his family.” Jesse shrugged, looking back at Hana. She shrugged, before putting her phone away and smile as she realised they were close.

“Genji said he’s waiting at the front of the school.” She giggled again. Jack chuckled, “Well don’t have to much fun.” Jesse smirked.

They were dropped off, Hana waving goodbye and the two made their way up the huge steps leading to the school. “JESSE!” Jesse was able to catch the japanese kid without falling over. He and Genji laughed as Jesse twirled them around, before setting him down. “YOUR HAIR!” Jesse yelled, grabbing his green hair. “Yeah! It’s awesome!” He laughed, before hugging Hana. “Wow! It’s so good to see everyone again.” Genji giggled.

“So who’s this brother of yours?” Hana asked, looking around. Genji turned around, “Looks like he wandered off. He’s so antisocial it kills me.” He sighed, shaking his head. “C’mon! Let’s go find him.” Jesse followed Genji into the school, the atrium was huge, lockers lined the walls, hallways and many other doors branching out from the area. The huge grand stairs were filled with people sitting and chatting with friends.

“Hanzo!” Genji pushed past the crowd before coming up to a guy who was slightly taller than him. Hana hesitated, she looked at Jesse. This so older brother looked scary, he had a very intense look about him, and his black hair was pulled back revealing what seemed to be white highlights.

“Hey, is your hair naturally like that?” Jesse asked, leaning against the locker and smiling at the new kid. Hanzo glared at him, but Genji answered, “Nah, I was able to convince him to dye his hair as well.”

“Yeah?” Jesse smiled, looking down at him, “Looks cool.”

“I feel attacked, get away from me.” Hanzo suddenly whispered, leaning back. Hana cackled, “DAMN! New world record! Jesse flirting is finally AWKWARD!”

“I wasn’t flirting.” He drawled at Hana as he pushed off the wall. Genji laughed, “Honestly, we can never tell.” Jesse smirked, “HEY MATES!” Jesse yelped as he was taken down by a very tall Jamison, but luckily a Mako was behind him to catch the two.

“JUNKRAT!” Hana screamed, jumping at him. “ROADHOG!” She screamed twice as loud. Junkrat hugged her tightly, while Roadhog did a small wave. “I’m so glad to see you guys!” She giggled, watching Genji practically drown Junkrat. “It is!” Genji agreed, laughing.

“Yeah mate, it’s been a rough summer ey?” Junkrat smiled, poking at Genji’s arm.

“What?” Hana and Jesse said.

Genji blinked. Junkrat started to laugh. “Genji.” Jesse said, Hana slowly walking forward. “Wow! It sure is hot in herre?” Genji laughed, backing up from the looks he was getting from the two. “Why don’t we go outside?” He said laughing more.

Junkrat grabbed him though, “Sorry mate, these two are good at playing tag.” Genji sighed, and finally the two noticed the metal hands.

“OH MY GOD GENJI!” Hana screamed, grabbing his arm and pulling his sleeves up. “WHAT? HOW? WHEN?” Hana asked, looking wide eyed at him. Genji chuckled, patting Hana’s head, “Worry not, it’s a story for later.”

“He fell off a mountain.” Hanzo suddenly said, making Hana explode in more screaming fits. Jesse studied the older brother, he leaned against the lockers watching. Now with a smirk as he watched his brother get taken down by a concerned Hana.

“Wow love! You sure scream a lot!” Lena suddenly appeared by Jesse, making everyone jump. Amelie sighed, “Can’t you hold still for a moment.” She said, her accent rolling off in waves. The two waved at the gathering group, “Morning loves! Glad to see we’re all in one piece, well, some of us.” Lena smiled as she waved a finger at Junkrat and Genji, who both had metal connected to them.

“Who’s that.” Amelie suddenly said, glaring at Hanzo. “That’s my big brother Hanzo!” Genji beamed, Jesse was a little startled at how Genji perked up by the mention of his brother. Hanzo, waved two fingers but didn’t say anything. Lena waved, “Welcome love!” She giggled.

Amelie sighed, “I need to get my things for class, see you guys later.” She waved, Lena offered to follow but she only got a glare from their widow friend. Lena shrugged, turning back to them. They all talked about the summer, telling stories of events and the people they met.

They all heard a familiar hum, and Genji whipped around, “ZENYATTA!” He screamed, jumping forward and encasing his monk friend in a very tight hug. Hana and Junkrat cackled, whispering to themselves.

“Now now, no need to go spreadin’ rumors, this just says everything!” Jesse teased, making Genji glare harshly at him, “You guys are trash, I just love my friends.”

“Yeah but you love him just a little more than us.” Junkrat said, the two of them erupting in giggles as Genji went red and started yelling in japanese at them. Lena gasped, “Wait! You’re dating Zenyatta?”

“NO!” Genji yelled, Lena joining in with the laughter.

Zenyatta sighed, “I regret coming over here.” Genji had his face hidden in his hands while Lena and Hana kept teasing him, “Wow Genji, your friends are way cooler than you explained them.” Hanzo suddenly said, he was laughing as well.

“DON’T!” Genji snarled at him, making the rest howl with laughter. “But you havnen’t mentioned your-”

“HANZO I’M WARNING YOU!”

“....Boyfriend.” Hanzo said with a huge smile, everyone was practically crying with laughter as Genji started cursing in Japanese and then legit sitting on the floor, folding his arms, and glaring at the floor. “Wow, I regret not showing up earlier.”

They turned to see Lucio make his way toward them, smiling down at the pouting Genji. “Are we still teasing him about Zenyatta?”

“STOP!”

The bell eventually rang, and they all walked off to classes, Roadhog following Jesse. Hanzo suddenly cleared his throat, making the two stop. “Uh, I believe I’m in your classes.” He said, looking awkward, “And uh, I might need someone to…”

“Show ya around? Don’t worry pardner, I know this place up and down.” Jesse smiled, making Hanzo look more annoyed. Genji huffed, not happy, but he wasn’t one to let some teasing get him down. “Yeah, Jesse can show you around,” Genji smiled, “I trust Jesse with my life, so he’s pretty trust worthy.”

Hanzo nodded, “Alright, cowboy, show the way please.” Jesse laughed, before turning and walking toward Mr. Reinhardt.

Or grandpa Reinhardt, either worked.

Everyone loved Reinhardt, he was a great history teacher, and a loveable guy. He was also a big pushover and cried whenever he watched _Band of Brothers_.

“WELCOME!” He roared as people filtered into his room. “Jesse!” Reinhardt called, stopping him. “How’s your dad been? Heard he got in some trouble.”

“Which one?” Jesse asked, smirking as Reinhardt roared with laughter, “Reyes is fine. It was just a grazed bullet, nothing too intense.” Reinhardt nodded, “Glad to hear. And that’s the new kid…”

Reinhardt flipped through a paper, “Hanzo Shimada?” He said, looking back up. Hanzo nodded, “Uh yes.”

“WELCOME!” He roared, making everyone jump. “Please! Sit anywhere, class will begin momentarily.”

Amelie sat in the back, “My my my, look who showed back up.” Jesse smiled as he slid into a seat next to Sombra. The latino turned around, her hair falling over her face. “Girls are so weird, they do the most weirdest shit with their hair.”

Sombra laughed, “Sure. But at least we don’t grow weird ass beards. At least make it look cool like his.” Sombra said, pointing to Hanzo.

“Pft, I’m a cowboy, rough is my middle name.” he smirked.

“More like you’re a small child and need help with everything.” Amelie suddenly said, making Sombra cackle and Hanzo let a small bark of laughter escape him. “ALRIGHT!” Reinhardt yelled, calling everyone’s attention to the front of the room.

The class went on for a solid two hours, before they finally were able to leave for the next class. Jesse waited for Hanzo, which seem to surprise the new stranger, “Um, thank you.” He mumbled as they walked out into the full hallways.

“No problem.” Jesse laughed as he grabbed Hanzo’s hand and pulled him through the mess of people. “It’s pretty easy to get lost.” Jesse smiled as he walked into the science lab. He dropped Hanzo’s hand almost instantly, but he suddenly wished he could again.

His hand was really soft.

Jesse waved at Winston, who looked slightly nervous, as always. Sombra yawned as she kicked back in her seat.

*****

A few classes later and they stood outside for P.E. luckily, Jesse’s last class. Ms. Zarya smiled at them as they gathered. Jesse waved at her, which he earned a very enthusiastic hello from his P.E. teacher. “Are you friends with everyone here?” Hanzo whispered, shaking his head. Jesse laughed,

“Yeah, just a little bit.” They started class with stretches-Jesse totally didn’t stare at Hanzo the whole time- then turned to sprinting across the track three times. Many people went to a walk, Jesse kept at a jog with Sombra and Amelie.

Hanzo on the other hand ran, and was finished before everyone. “Damn he can ran fast, just like his brother.” Sombra panted, shaking her head. Jesse laughed, “Yeah, guess we have another show off eh?”

Amelie chuckled, “We already have you, we don’t need another one.”

Sombra howled with laughter, making Jesse roll his eyes while they finished off and Sombra could cackle without running. “That was the best thing I’ve ever heard.” She said in Spanish, shaking her head. Jesse scoff, “Yeah whatever.” He mumbled in Spanish as well.

P.E. ended after a very intense physical activity, Sombra opted out half way, but Jesse and Amelie went on till the end with Hanzo. Zarya loved Hanzo, he did all the tasks faster than everyone and was very skilled.

Yes, Jesse did admire him through the entire class.

Jesse changed, before turning to see Hanzo also changing and was about to put on his shirt when, “WOAH YOU HAVE A TATTOO?” Jesse screeched, making Hanzo jump. “Uh.” He turned around, looking at Jesse, “Yes?”

Jesse walked over, grabbing his arm and admiring it. “That’s so badass.” He laughed, pulling his own shirt on and grabbing his stuff. “I wanna get one, but my dad Jack is against it.” He laughed, “Reyes says if I could convince Jack then he’d get one with me too.”

“You have two dads right?” Hanzo asked a little bashfully, “Yeah, Jack and Gabriel. But I call Gabe-Reyes.” He shrugged, “Got a problem with that?”

“I was teasing my brother about having a boyfriend this morning, do you really think I do?” Hanzo said, rolling his eyes, Jesse smirked, “Just wanna make sure is all.” Jesse and Hanzo walked out of the building together, Genji and Hana waiting for them.

“Aw! Are you guys already friends?” Hana giggled, Genji beaming up at the two. Hanzo didn’t say anything, because he couldn’t. Reyes pulled up, honking and rolling down the window in his old beat up Chevy black truck.

It puffed out smoke heavily, but Jesse loved it. “Get in losers.” Reyes said, sunglasses balanced on his nose.

“HEY!” Genji laughed, jumping to the window. “Oh hey Genji.” Reyes smiled, “How was Japan?”

“Beautiful as always.” Genji giggled, “You wanna have dinner with us?” Reyes asked, Genji looked like he really wanted to go, “Sorry sir, I gotta get home. But I’ll definitely take it up sometime!”

“I’ll give ya a ride then.” Reyes said with shrug, Genji turned to Hanzo, “HANZO COME HERE!” Genji yelled in Japanese. Even though Hanzo was just stepping off the last stair, “You’re so damn loud.” Hanzo snarled back at him in their native tongue.

“Reyes is offering a ride, wanna come or you gonna be a loser and walk home?” Genji asked, still in Japanese.

“Only if it’s alright with him…” Hanzo said, switching back to English. “COURSE IT IS!” Genji yelled, before opening the door, letting Hana get in first, then climb in. “Oh, so you’re the older brother.” Reyes smirked.

“Hurry and get in, we don’t have all day.” Jesse threw his backpack in the back with Hana’s, and Hanzo did the same.

Jesse and Genji started talking about a new game that came out, Hana jumping in every so often. Hanzo, ignored all of it, and looked out the window. They arrived, Genji and Hanzo both thanking Reyes and walked inside. Jesse smirked, “I like Hanzo…”

“Yeah? Maybe he’ll warm up.” Hana shrugged, watching the two brothers walk inside.   

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yeah, I hope you guys like, lemme know what you guys think?


End file.
